


Its Not What You Need, Its What I Need

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambrollins fluff, Asshole Baron, Dean has a wild past, Inspired by Seth's over protectiveness of Dean nowadays, M/M, Over Protective Seth, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Even though Dean is very much capable of taking care of himself, he is content in letting Seth do the job because 1) It makes him feel like a spoiled Prince 2) Protective Seth is very hot to him





	Its Not What You Need, Its What I Need

Seth walked through the hallway, trying to locate his partner. After their promo Roman and Seth were having a little chat when Dean decided to wander off somewhere. Seth assumed he would be off to the catering or to get some water but after twenty minutes had passed and Dean hadn't returned to the locker room, he decided to go and look for him.

As he turned around an isolated corner, he found Dean standing against a wall as Baron Corbin's giant figure loomed over him. Dean had a defiant look in his eyes as he glared back at Corbin. Seth couldn't see the look on Baron's face from where he was standing at but he knew damn well that his presence near so close to Dean was threatening.

When Dean had come back to RAW and Seth and Dean got back together, Dean told him about his rough time on Smackdown. How he was so lonely and needy and slept around. Baron was one of those who Dean regularly slept with. It didn't end well when Dean decided to end these hook up sessions. Baron's ego was bruised. Now that Smackdown superstars were having these interbrand appearances, it wasn't a surprise that Baron was here. But him being in such close proximity of Dean when Dean looked highly uncomfortable was definitely not something that was to be expected.

Seth found himself marching towards Baron and Dean purposely, a scowl on his face as his hands clenched.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing? Back off from him!"

Seth's harsh voice made Baron turn around and he stepped away from Dean. He raised his hands up in mock surrender as he smirked towards Seth, "Easy easy there Ninja boy. Me and Deano were just catching up a little here."

Seth came forward and placed himself between Baron and Dean. "I suggest you leave him alone. I do not want to see or your Smackdown goons anywhere near my boy."

Baron looked at Seth with a smirk on his face, then his eyes moved behind Seth and towards Dean as he addressed Dean, "You spreading your legs for him nowadays pretty boy?"

Seth felt a rage filling him and he shoved Baron harshly, "You ever speak of him like that, I'll drop you where you stand you hear me?"

Baron's face turned into a scowl of his own and he pushed Seth back and growled, "Do not fucking touch me. I will talk to him however the fuck I want."

Seth was ready to throw a punch when he felt Dean tugging at his arm, "Seth, please. Leave it. He's not worth it. He was just being an ass. He wouldn't dare to try anything."

Baron grinned at Dean, "You don't trust your man to be able to handle me huh? I wonder how the hell is he able to satisfy you in bed? A man like him cannot keep a slut like you in line..You always needed.."

Baron was cut off as Dean's fist connected with Baron's face.

"You little fucking bitch!" Baron looked at Dean in disbelief as he held his aching nose in his hand. He moved forward to attack when Seth pushed Dean behind him again and got in Baron's face. "You lay a finger on him and I'll kick your face till it bleeds. As well as put you in the dog house because you damn well know what I can do to a rookie like you."

For a second Baron seemed unfazed by the threat and Seth readied himself to kick some ass. But then Baron shook his head and let a smirk break on his face.

"You playing hero is pretty damn cute, considering your history with him."

Dean's voice erupted from behind Seth as he said, "Shut up! And FUCK YOU! He's more than a man you could ever be! At least he knows how to use that dick of his unlike you! Doesn't being a jerk 24 hour exhaust you?"

Dean's come back made Seth want to let out a chuckle regardless of the tense situation. He was still angry as fuck, but Dean boosting his ego meanwhile throwing typical Dean insults made him all warm and fuzzy inside. His boy was unfazed by Baron's bullying and that was very comforting. Although, Seth would never stand for anyone disrespecting his boyfriend. Ever. So he threw another threatening glance at Baron and gave him a pointed look, as if he was challenging him to try anything.

Baron glared at Dean and Seth for few seconds and watched how Seth was shielding Dean. He opened his mouth a couple of times but then decided against it as he threw one last disgusting look at the couple and strode away.

"Exactly what I thought." Seth said as he watched Baron leave. Turning around and placing his arm around Dean as his lips found Dean's temple and gave him a small kiss there.

"You okay baby boy?"

Dean didn't answer him and just looked at him with this sweet smile and droopy eyes which made Seth smile a little as he ruffled Dean's hair softly. "What?"

"Oh nothing. Its just you have no idea how cute it is when you get all protective like that. I missed that."

Seth's smile widened as he held Dean closer to him. "You are mine. And no one messes with what's mine."

"That is so cheesy but so sexy you dork." Dean giggled as he pressed his lips against Seth's and gave him a warm kiss. Which soon turned steamy as Seth pressed Dean against the wall and took control of their make out session.

"Stop wandering off like that. I wouldn't have been able to control myself if he had tried anything." Seth said as they broke apart. Still holding Dean close to him and looking into his boyfriend's eyes.

"I am fine Seth. He wouldn't have dared to..."

"Dean. No arguments." Seth said firmly and Dean huffed but smiled nevertheless as he said, "Okay Mr. Hero. God you make me feel like such a chick sometimes."

Seth gave Dean a firm slap on his ass for being cheeky which made Dean laugh in return. "Don't get smart with me baby. I know you can handle yourself but that's my job nowadays. Its not what you need, but its what I need. Because I love you that much and I will take care of you. Understand?" Seth let his eyes show the emotion behind his words and Dean's features softened. A genuine smile appeared on his face as he wondered how he got so damn lucky after the mess his life had become just a few months ago. He never thought he would find love again. Let alone a love like he shared with Seth. Who didn't judge him. But understood his needs and provided him with the best comfort possible.

"Okay. Got it. And if you think I am a little slow, you can always fuck it into me? I didn't compliment your stroke game for nothing man." Dean winked at Seth and Seth couldn't help but laugh. "You expect me to thank you for that? My stroke game is A one baby. Its a fact. Not a compliment." He said teasingly as he cocked his head smugly at Dean who rolled his eyes in response, "Oh really? Just for that..." Dean moved away from Seth and gave his own ass a couple of slaps as he said, "You are sooo not tapping this tonight."

Seth gave Dean a look, eyes shinning with naughtiness as he moved towards Dean who stepped back, "Is that a challenge baby boy?"

Dean bit his lip and grinned at Seth as his own eyes held a mischief in them, "You gotta work for it now Mr. Smug ass."

"Is this your way of making me buy you greasy food just so I can get a taste of that sweet ass of yours tonight?" Seth asked in an amused tone and Dean only grinned harder as he replied, "And beer. The you can have your way with me. Any way you want." And with a wink, Dean strode off. Swaying his ass in Seth's direction and laughing. Seth's heart warmed up because the sound of Dean laughing was everything his heart desired lately. And to keep that laugh alive, he was willing to do whatever needed. Even if it meant sacrificing his healthy food habits.


End file.
